


Traces

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary"</b>Morgana’s meeting with Torren has a deadly and surprising end.<br/>=<br/>Prompt 112 Sillage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Traces  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Elyan, Tauren, Braden Anduston (Original Character), ???  
 **Summary:** Morgana’s meeting with Tauren has a deadly and surprising end.  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Word Count:** 977  
 **Prompt:** 112 Sillage

 **Traces**  
Negotiations with Elizabeth went long into the evening and were set to continue the next day. The ministers were scheduled to be at the next day’s meeting. Parliament would have the final say but there was little disagreement in the terms so far.  

Gwen and Morgana came back to the London flat for the night. Elyan and Braden took up posts just inside the front door. The two other Knights went to rest in one of the guest bedrooms.   

Morgana looked at her watch for the fifth time in less than an hour.

“What is it Morgana?” Gwen asked. “Are you waiting for something?”

“I have an appointment to go to for Merlin. I should be leaving soon to arrive on time.” Morgana told her.

“Take one of the Knights with you.” Gwen said.

“I should go alone. Merlin was concerned that the contact wouldn’t show if I was not alone.” Morgana looked at her watch again.

“The Knight can stay out of sight until you finish. Take Sir Braden with you. He has magick and he is discrete. I insist.” Gwen nodded to where the Knight was standing with Elyan.

Morgana looked at the Knight. She looked back at Gwen and nodded.

“Sir Braden!” Gwen called out.

Braden came and bowed before Gwen. “Majesty?”

“I want you to go with Lady Emrys. She has an appointment and needs an escort.” Gwen told him

“Do you have clothes other than your uniform?” Morgana asked. “It might be better if you were not so noticeable.”

“Yes My Lady, I do. It will be an honor to escort you.” Braden smiled and bowed to Morgana

“Good! That is settled.” Gwen settled back into the chair. “Go change and wait for Lady Emrys’ instructions.”

“Yes Majesty.” Braden rushed off to change in the bedroom the Knights were using.

Twenty minutes later, Morgana and Sir Braden arrived at the meeting place. There was no one there yet.

“Wait for me over there in the alley.” Morgana said as she pointed towards the cross alley. “I will call you when I need you.”

“Yes My Lady.” Braden went to where she indicated.

A few minutes passed and Tauren came from the shadows around the corner. “My Lady?”

“Tauren, it is good to see you. How is your daughter?” Morgana smiled at him.

“She is growing fast as I assume the young lord is as well. My Lady, I have information for Lord Emrys. It is about the Dark Brotherhood and their plans for Britain.” Tauren told her.

“We have already had an attack on someone at the temporary offices. Someone close to Sir Gwaine was killed. We recognized the man who did it. He was killed by Sir Elyan’s fiancé.” Morgana said.

“Magick is close to the King as always, I see.” Tauren said. “I have one bit of news that may be hard for Lord Emrys to hear but I am sure you will tell him properly.”

“What is it?” Morgana frowned.

“I know the name of the leader of the Dark Brotherhood.” Tauren looked around. “There is someone here.”

“There is a Knight in the alley. The Queen insisted that I bring an escort.” Morgana said.

“No. It’s someone much closer.” Tauren said.

“Then tell me quickly so we can leave.” Morgana said.

A dark hooded figure leaned around the dark corner near them. In his hand he held a wand aimed at Tauren.

“The leader is…..”

A whispered word and a flick of the man’s wrist silenced Tauren as he fell dead at Morgana’s feet. The man pulled back into the shadows when Morgana looked around.

“Sir Braden!” Morgana called out. She knelt down to feel for Tauren’s pulse..

The Knight rushed from his hiding place. “My Lady, are you hurt?”

“No but Tauren is dead. We need to get out of here.” Morgana said.

The dark figure leaned around the corner again and held out his wand. His hand shook as he pointed it at Morgana. He couldn’t bring himself to harm her. He pulled back and quickly and quietly hurried off.

“Do you feel that magick in the air?” Morgana said. “It’s dark and cloying like cheap perfume.”

Sir Braden nodded. “You think someone didn’t want this man to tell you what he knew?”

“Yes I do. Help me search his pockets. Quickly now!” Morgana said as she looked around once more.

The Knight turned the dead man over for Morgana to look through his pockets.

Morgana pulled a packet of papers from Tauren’s pocket and then saw the key around his neck. She pulled it off and stuffed both into her bag.

“My Lady, I hear police sirens and they’re getting closer. We need to go.” Sir Braden said.

Morgana stood and grabbed the Knight by the arm. She whispered a spell as her eyes glowed golden. They were both whisked away in a swirl of air. 

A dark figure let himself through a gate into a walled garden. He leaned against the wall and pushed back his hood. He wiped the sweat from his face and gathered himself. 

His secret was still safe. Tauren hadn’t had a chance to tell them who he was. But he had expected a courier to meet with Tauren not Morgana. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them. He couldn’t do that to Merlin.

In the alley behind the Pendragon flat, Morgana and Braden appeared in a swirl of air.

Braden clamped a hand over his mouth and ducked behind the dumpster to get sick. He reemerged pale. “My apologies My Lady. I was never good with that spell.” 

“It’s my fault. I should have warned you.” Morgana looked at the Knight. “Let’s get inside I want to see what is in these papers and maybe they will tell me what the key opens as well.”


End file.
